


Hríd Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Hríd x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	Hríd Headcanons

\- he’s very perceptive, so a lot of the time he knows that you’re tired before you do

\- Hríd tries to get you to rest, and it often doesn’t take much convincing on his part to get you to take a break. _especially_ when he offers cuddles

\- how are you supposed to resist cuddling with him?? his body temperature is colder than you’re used to, but he’s still so comforting that it’s like he pulls you in

\- more often than not, you’ll fall asleep in his arms, and he’ll carry you to bed. it’s actually helped him learn how to get around the castle, as he avoids Anna and her snapshot tome


End file.
